1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flat bed knitting machines and more particularly to handles for the carriage of such a machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The carriage of an industrial flat bed knitting machine and especially a home type flat bed knitting machine is commonly provided with a handle which an operator can use to move the carriage on the needle bed. It is well known as indicated in the following Japanese U.M. Publications for the handle to be pivotally mounted in a generally upright position on the carriage:
______________________________________ U.M. Publication 4168/64 " 24122/65 " 25737/65 " 24121/65 " 12755/66 " 16851/67 ______________________________________
Having the handle pivotally mounted on the carriage permits an operator to dispose the handle in a generally upright position when he wishes to use it to move the carriage and to dispose the handle in a folded out-of-the-way position on the carriage after he had finished moving the carriage.